Poor Poor Pitiful Me
"Poor Poor Pitiful Me" is is a song composed by Warren Zevon for his 1976 album, Warren Zevon. About the Song Keeping with Zevon's sardonic lyrical style, the song vents various complaints about a failed suicide, domestic abuse, and a brush with sadomasochism. Along with its first appearance on on Zevon's 1976 Album, it also appears on the 2004 tribute album Enjoy Every Sandwich, with it being covered by Jackson Browne with Bonnie Raitt. The line "she was just like Jesse James" is notable as the song "Frank and Jesse James" was included on the same album. Covers Linda Ronstadt recorded a gender-altered version of the song in 1977. Ronstadt's interpretation was released on the multi-platinum album Simple Dreams. Released as a single (on the Asylum label, #45462), Ronstadt's version of the song debuted on the Hot 100 charts February 18, 1978, and peaked at the No. 31 position after nine weeks. Simple Dreams also contained another Zevon song, "Carmelita". The song was also covered by Canadian punk band SNFU on the cassette release of their 1984 album ...And No One Else Wanted To Play. Another cover of the song was released on November 5, 1996 by country singer Terri Clark on her second album, 1996's Just the Same. Clark's version was a #1 on the Canadian RPM country charts, and a #5 hit on the country charts in the U.S. Music "Poor Poor Pitiful Me" is in the key of G major. The song's most prominent instruments are the distorted electric guitar, and the piano. The song is moderately fast at 134 quarter BPM (beats per minute). The album version of the song runs at 3 minutes and 8 seconds and features a guitar solo and guitar fills, piano fills and a fade-out ending. Lyrics I'd lay my head on the railroad tracks And wait for the Double "E" But the railroad don't run no more Poor, poor pitiful me Poor, poor pitiful me Poor, poor pitiful me These young girls won't let me be Lord have mercy on me Woe is me Well, I met a girl in West Hollywood I ain't naming names She really worked me over good She was just like Jesse James She really worked me over good She was a credit to her gender She put me through some changes, Lord Sort of like a Waring blender Poor, poor pitiful me Poor, poor pitiful me These young girls won't let me be Lord have mercy on me Woe is me Well, I met a girl at the Rainbow bar She asked me if I'd beat her She took me back to the Hyatt House I don't want to talk about it Poor, poor pitiful me Poor, poor pitiful me These young girls won't let me be Lord have mercy on me Woe is me See Also * Warren Zevon * Enjoy Every Sandwich: Songs of Warren Zevon * A Quiet Normal Life: The Best of Warren Zevon * I'll Sleep When I'm Dead (An Anthology) * Genius: The Best of Warren Zevon * Preludes: Rare and Unreleased Recordings * The Warren Zevon Guitar Songbook Category:Preludes: Rare and Unreleased Recordings Tracks Category:Warren Zevon Songs Category:Warren Zevon Tracks